


Ветка поцелуев

by Krayn_Aletale



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: «Звонок в дверь в половине десятого утра не может предвещать ничего хорошего», - сокрушается Уилл, растерянно и испуганно глядя на белоснежный кусочек картона. Приглашенный психотерапевтом на совместное провождение приближающегося праздника, Грэм может думать лишь о том, как сильно ненавидит новогодние уик-энды и званные ужины, а еще он уверен, что толпа разодетых приглашенных не сделает ему вечер. Виновник беспокойства же знает, что приглашенных гостей будет вовсе немного – всего один.





	Ветка поцелуев

**Author's Note:**

> Тайм-лайн 1 сезон: Уилл не знает кто является Чесапикским Потрошителем, у него есть только всепонимающий и уютный доктор Лектер.  
> \---  
> Варнинг, ахтунг! – влюбленный, как школьница, Уилл с вытекающими сахаром и невинной-наивностью. Нет, правда, все очень мило, сахарно и в нежно-голубых цветах - то, чего мне захотелось при приближении праздников.  
> \---  
> Просто потому, что автору не досталось рождественского печенья, а так хотелось :р  
> *Автор знает, что до праздников еще долго, но автор не виноват, не бейте автора :з*

      Пронзительный треск давно неиспользовавшегося дверного звонка разносится по дому, заставляя только под утро заснувшего хозяина приоткрыть один глаз. Поначалу мужчина ни каким иным образом не реагирует на столь необычное для него пробуждение, принимая надрывный хрип давно умершего рукотворного создания за продолжение кошмара, однако через минуту или две, когда снизу раздается более настойчивый уже стук и взволнованный лай копошащихся собак, игнорировать это дальше не представляется возможным. С мученическим вздохом, Уилл Грэм поднимается с постели, уже проклиная неожиданного и нежеланного гостя, кем бы тот не был.  
      Тихое шварканье по полу когтей, чередующееся с все более громким грохотом в дверь заставляют в голове взрываться маленькие фейерверки, свидетельствующие о хорошо проведенном вечере в компании бурбона. Скосив взгляд на погрызенный и пожелтевший местами от собачьей слюны календарь с отметкой «20, декабрь 20**» и неразборчивыми от клыков последними двумя цифрами года, Грэм сдергивает один листок и повторно тяжело вздыхает, когда причина вчерашнего запоя наконец вспоминается: осталось всего три дня. Только вчера, казалось, он даже смог выдавить из себя улыбку по случаю раскрытия дела и наступления долгожданных длительных выходных, и вот с пугающей быстротой приближается  ** _оно_**.  
  
       _ **Рождество**_.  
  
      Это страшное слово порождает праведный гнев у тех, у кого график работы зависит большей частью исключительно от смертей — неуклонно возрастающая в такие дни кривая в статистике преступлений и праздничное настроение находятся в прямой зависимости, а оттого ситуация становится для них совсем плачевной. Отчасти поэтому, как настоящий отшельник, мужчина привык закрываться дома с заранее заготовленными припасами на время праздников, стараясь не показываться людям и не портить жизнь другим своим угрюмым видом.  
      На самом деле, Уилл искренне не любит праздники. Любые, но зимние — в особенности. Вся новогодняя и рождественская кутерьма, беготня за подарками в супермаркетах, рождественские ужины, украшение домов и распевание детских песенок в больших дружных компаниях не кажутся ему милыми, скорее — утомительными. Помимо всего прочего, рождество по праву считается семейным праздником, а единственная семья незадачливого собачника — восемь четвероногих, которым что в Рождество, что в Новый год, что в любой другой день важно только вкусно поесть и дождаться от хозяина ласки. Пожалуй, единственное, что отличает эти дни от всех других — нацепленные на пушистые головы забавные красные колпачки с белыми помпончиками, когда-то подаренные хозяину его коллегами с работы в качестве необидного подкола и теперь использовавшиеся в напоминание не брать трубку и не отворять двери.  
      Нет, конечно, будучи ребенком, юный Грэм любил зимние праздники. Несмотря на бедность, у отца всегда находился подарок для сына, стол был накрыт вкусностями, а если дела на работе были совсем плохи, то папа придумал что-то ещё, чтобы любимое чадо не испытывало нужды, и достаточно рано осознавший это Уилл всегда был и всегда будет благодарен за каждую, пусть не всегда успешную, попытку создать новогоднюю сказку. Но время прошло, а мальчик давно вырос. Привычки поменялись, а работа наложила свой отпечаток. Это Рождество должно было стать таким же, как и десяток других: одиноким, пропитанным запахом виски и собачьей шерсти и с молитвами о том, чтобы глава поведенческого отдела не явился по душу профайлера и не затребовал отдавать долг обществу.  
      Если бы Уилл Грэм знал, что у его психотерапевта и по совместительству лучшего —  _единственного_  — друга доктора Лектера иные планы, то он подумал бы трижды, стоит ли встать на досаждающий шум снизу, и еще раз десять перед тем, как отворить дверь.  
      — Доброе утро, сэр! — рапортует паренек лет двадцати, дыша на покрасневшие ладони. — Вы — мистер Уильям Грэм?  
      Уилл, стоя по-прежнему в одном белье и влажной ото сна футболке, едва успевает растерянно кивнуть, за размышлениями о покупке халата теряя момент, когда промерзший у порога курьер быстро отчитывает все необходимые по профессиональному этикету слова, забирает подпись и уносится, бросив напоследок «с наступающим Рождеством, сэр!» и оставив в руках клиента аккуратный конверт с четко выведенным именем.  
      — С возвращением в реальность, — тихо говорит Грэм собакам, прикрыв дверь и расположившись на диване, за скоплением шерсти давно потерявшем истинный цвет. Его пальцы треплют по рыжей холке последнюю потеряшку, гордо именуемую Уинстоном, прежде, чем небрежно сломать печать на конверте.  
      «Приглашение» — написано первой же золотистой строкой, и Уилл хмуро добавляет: — …В худший из кошмаров.  
      Не сказать, что подобное так уж неожиданно: строгая серьезность и самая миролюбивая улыбка Ганнибала при разговоре о праздниках в их последнюю встречу были слишком искренними, чтобы добрый доктор не замыслил какую-нибудь гадость, как, например, приглашение на званый ужин.  
      Сначала с некоторых пор склонный во всем видеть подвох профайлер откровенно пугается, затем настороженно вдумывается, приняв приглашение за очередную невольную издевку, но вскоре на смену растерянности приходит откровенная паника. Зная и теперь тайно —  _немного_  — ненавидя своего психотерапевта, празднество будет не просто приемом для самых близких друзей, как написано в конверте, — это будет катастрофа для социофоба, включающая всю элиту балтиморской аристократии, среди которой Уилл — гадкий утёнок в видавшем виды потрёпанном костюме, пахнущий дешевым лосьоном и взглядом незаслуженно битой собаки. Это будет мучительно, позорно и определенно превратиться в один из тех моментов, которые нужно перетерпеть и никогда не вспоминать.  
      Пару раз Уилл дрожащими руками набирает номер Ганнибала, чтобы стыдливо и мелочно сослаться на болезнь, но в последний момент все время нажимает кнопку сброса вызова, не дожидаясь первого гудка. Конечно, он мог бы ухитриться и избежать —  _сбежать_  — ужина, но живое воображение слишком четко рисует в голове образ Ганнибала: чуть поджатые губы и блеск разочарования в карих глазах. «Смотри, — говорит его вид, — Единственный раз я попросил тебя, как своего друга, а ты трусливо сбежал ещё до начала праздника».  
      Воображает, и не может оказать.  
      Впрочем, его отказ попросту и не был бы принят, а он слишком растерян, чтобы отбивать законную возможность напиться в одиночестве… Да и растерянность, если быть честным, далеко не единственная причина. Какая-то внутренняя часть Уилла, мазохистская и сумасшедшая часть, рада такому простому знаку внимания, потому что как бы не пытался заглушить в себе жестокую правду: Ганнибал Лектер, доктор медицины, умнейший человек, которого он знает, и  _по совместительству психопат-каннибал — о чем не подозревает, но где-то в глубине души догадывается_ , — ему нравится. Нравится настолько, что симпатия постепенно переросла границу влюбленности.  
      Уилл Грэм давно и беззаветно любит своего психотерапевта — это болезненная, вымученная правда, прошедшая ад безответности. Понимающий и принимающий доктор с его проникновенным взглядом и микроскопическими улыбками, любовью к кулинарии и искусству, всегда выглаженный и собранный, — он не может не нравится, не может не влюблять, и Уилл не смог устоять, упав в эту бурную пучину сам того не подозревая. Поначалу насильно приволоченный на сеанс, Грэм нашел этого мужчину интересным, а после попал под его менторское очарование и было уже поздно. Как зачарованный, он не может оторвать глаз от небрежных жестов идеальных рук, не может избавится от призрака проклятой влюбленности в каждом выдохе непривычного для американца имени…  
      Иногда, кажется, будто доктор знает о болезненной одержимости своего пациента — не может не знать, ведь каждый внимательный взгляд простреливает насквозь, выведывая даже самые сокровенные тайны. И все же, они никогда об этом не говорили, а Уилл для себя решил, что похоронит эту тайну вместе с собой.  
  
      Справедливо рассудив, что без подарка на празднество явиться было бы непомерно грубо, Уилл долго ломает над этим голову. Два из трех дней до предполагаемого часа икс уходят на то, чтобы объездить Балтимор в поисках подходящего подарка. В подборе идеального варианта, он облетает тысячи магазинов и гипермаркетов, исследовав миллионы вариантов от безделушек до вещей, которые явно никогда не будут по карману, стараясь угодить требовательному вкусу доктора. Хороших идей о том, что может понравится Ганнибалу в качестве подарка нет: что вообще можно подарить человеку, у которого все есть?.. Помимо, конечно, оригинала какой-нибудь невероятно дорогой картины или статуэтки, или другого артефакта, представляющего собой несомненную историческую и культурную ценность в высшей ее степени — Грэм совсем ничего не смыслит в искусстве.  
      И вот, утомленный и растерянный, мужчина замирает со злосчастным куском белого с золотой надписью картона в кармане посреди улицы, не в силах сдвинуться с места, и взгляд невольно соскальзывает с одного здания на другое, пока не натыкается на неказистую, зажатую между двух строений лавку…  
  


***

  
      «И вот этот день настал», — первая нелепая мысль проснувшегося утром двадцать пятого декабря Уилла, словно отсчитывающего часы до всемирной катастрофы. Покормив собак, позавтракав и усевшись на потрёпанный диван, он с немым ужасом и щекотным предвкушением ожидает указанного времени, обнаруживая, что заняться на протяжении следующих восьми часов ему абсолютно нечем.  
      Ближе к вечеру, нацепив костюм, который оказался немного велик в плечах с того момента, когда он в последний раз его надевал, Уилл оглядывает себя в зеркало. Отсутствие щетины на лице делает его несколько моложе, но вот синяки под глазами, бледность и вечно не сходящий отпечаток усталости, напротив, прибавляют ему лишних лет, тем самым уравновешивая деланную несправедливость.  
      — На выпускном я выглядел похоже, — говорит он, зачем-то кивая Уинстону, тут же взволнованно ударившему хвостом по полу, и Хайди, равнодушно глянувшей на него с высоты кресла. — Глупо и нелепо.  
Подумав ещё мгновение, Грэм зачесывает волосы чуть назад в подобии ухоженности, замечая, что руки его дрожат: — И волнуюсь также.  
  
      К величайшему удивлению, когда такси пребывает к дому доктора Лектера на площади Чандлер, Уилл не обнаруживает ни скопления машин, ни толп гостей, ни тысяч сверкающих лампочек — вместо всего обычная тихая возвышенная скромность.  
      Робкий стук, беззвучно распахнутая дверь и улыбка, от которой колени начинают подгибаться, а заметное волнение от призрачной догадки вновь поднимается удушливой волной, заставляя щеки немного покраснеть. Впрочем, виной тому может быть и мороз.  
      — Добрый вечер, Уилл, — бархатный полутон, ласкающий слух окутывает и заставляет ловить каждый оброненный звук. — Рад что ты все же решил составить мне компанию, проходи.  
      Усилием воли заставив себя прекратить пялится на своего психотерапевта, тот, кому обращено столь теплое приветствие, выдавливает ответное: — Здравствуйте, доктор Лектер.  
      Внутри апартаментов абсолютная тишина, но не та притаившаяся в углах собственного дома и ждущая своего часа, чтобы впиться клыками и разорвать на части, а уютная, приятно ласкающая. Ни звука, кроме слабо слышимой музыки из гостиной.  
      Забавно вытянув шею, гость оглядывает пустынные коридор и открывшуюся часть комнаты.  
      — А остальные гости? Разве я прибыл слишком рано? — немного дерганная смущенная улыбка расцветает на губах, когда возлюбленный друг галантно помогает снять пальто, ненароком коснувшись покрытых рубашкой и пиджаком плеч.  
      — Нет, Уилл, как раз вовремя. Неужели ты совсем не читал приглашения?  
      Легкая необидная досада в голосе Ганнибала вновь почти вгоняет в краску, когда Грэм усиленно и судорожно пытается вспомнить содержание золотых букв, но так и не находит ответа.  
      — Рождественский ужин предполагает присутствие главным образом семьи и самых близких друзей.  
      — О, — только и говорит Уилл, не решаясь сделать шаг. — Иными словами, приглашены?..  
      — Только ты, — доктор загадочно улыбается, а затем взмахивает ладонью в легком жесте: — Прошу, проходи, не будем стоять на пороге.  
      Направляемому ладонью на своей спине, Уиллу остается только еще раз выдохнуть несколько удивленное «о».  
      В столовой горит приглушенный нижний свет, создавая чарующие отблески на поверхностях. Приятный полумрак в уголках комнаты ширит пространство, делая его бесконечным, словно превращая середину комнаты в центр целой миниатюрной вселенной. На большом, тяжелом столе, сервированном на двоих, стоит букет алых роз, и во влажных бликах лепестков отражается пламя двух свечей в серебряных подсвечниках. Грэм думает, что цветы словно бы окроплены свежей венозной кровью, но ощущение не кажется пугающим. В этом доме нет места страху — только спокойствие, уют и Ганнибал, как живое воплощение и того, и другого.  
      Усадив гостя за стол, хозяин, придвигая ему стул, тихо замечает «прекрасно выглядите, Уилл», а затем как ни в чем не бывало наливает вино. Обстановка, поведение Лектера, атмосфера, даже сам воздух — все слишком напоминает свидание, а оттого отчаянно влюбленному становится еще более неловко. Робкие надежды, несмотря на попытки задушить их в зачатке, распускаются подобно цветам. «Розам», — однозначно заявляет себе же Грэм. Конечно, розам — острыми шипами расцарапывающим его изнутри и так сладко открывая внутреннее кровотечение. Он так привык сгорать внутри себя каждый раз наедине с доктором, что теперь все происходящее кажется нереальным, иллюзорным сном.  
      — Благодарю, — рука, протянутая к бокалу, невольно дрожит, и несмелость непривычного к такому трепетному обращению профайлера можно пощупать пальцами.  
      Ганнибал подает блюда, и лишь затем устраивается за столом.  
      — Надеюсь, добрались без происшествий?  
      Неловкое пожатие плечами, призванное скорее сбросить вес цепкого взгляда: — Как видите я здесь, целый и невредимый, так что в нескольких словах — да, без происшествий.  
      — Чему я очень рад. Говоря откровенно, я удивлен, что ты пришел, если думал, что здесь будут другие люди.  
      — Как и я, — дабы скрасить неловкость, Уилл несмело салютует вином. — За этот вечер?  
      — За этот вечер, — качнув бокалом, томно вдохнув букет аромата и лишь после сделав маленький на пробу глоток, Ганнибал продолжает говорить, рассказывать что-то о блюде, в то время как все, о чем может думать собеседник — влажный блеск на его губах.  
      Начальная неловкость постепенно ослабевает, и беседа привычно перетекает в знакомое русло. Поначалу как две диссонансных мелодии касаются одна другой, входят в одну тональность, а затем сливаются, постепенно приобретая общее звучание и создавая безупречный консонанс, так и двое мужчин начинают думать в одном направлении, будто отражения, начиная и заканчивая фразы друг друга.  
      До определенного момента.  
  
      — …Одна только омела! — немного морщась, Уилл качает головой и, когда, расположившись уже в гостиной, на одном из приближенных к камину кресел, возобновляет прерванный разговор. — Совершенно ее не выношу.  
      — Чем же тебе не угодила омела? — психотерапевт посылает нечитаемый взгляд, вздергивая бровь в вопросе.  
      — Чем? — переспрашивает мужчина, словно ответ уже кроется в вопросе или это самая очевидная вещь на свете. — У меня на нее аллергия: сразу становится нечем дышать. Не сомневаюсь, что это паразитирующее растение однажды меня убьет.  
      — С этим растением связано множество красивых рождественских ритуалов.  
      — Магический эффект защиты от духов, талисман травников… О, да, и поцелуи, конечно, — очевидный сарказм режет слух, но Уилл широко улыбается, стирая яд слов и плавно перекатывая вино в бокале. — Я не фанат Рождества как такового, и совместные его празднования мне чужды: обычно предпочитаю одиночество, поэтому я не слишком хорош в этом.  
      — В таком случае, как же загадывание желаний и подарки? Кажется, это любят все.  
      — Мне некому их дарить, а получаю их нечасто. Те, что получаю, обычно связаны с трупами.  
      — Никогда не поздно это исправить. Воспоминания лабильны.  
      — Верно, — залпом осушив оставшееся вино, Уилл с ухмылкой добавляет: — Просто скажи мне, когда наступит время доставать шуршащие упаковки.  
      — Когда захочешь, в этом и прелесть.  
      — Я не солгу, если скажу, что мне не терпится.  
      Каждый из мужчин почти одновременно тянется к внутреннему карману пиджака, чтобы достать по маленькой коробочке. Отчего-то Грэм находит это забавным, тихонько хихикая, и просто протягивает запакованный в серебристую бумагу и перевязанный блестящей ленточкой подарок, не размениваясь на любезности. — С праздником тебя, Ганнибал.  
      Глаза Уилла сверкают, отчасти от вина, отчасти от опьянения другого рода, когда он выжидательно наблюдает за другом.  
      Запонки и зажим для галстука — то, что покоилось на полке маленького антикварного магазинчика. Сочетание тёплого дерева, кости и острого в своего холодности серебра кажется наиболее подходящим подарком, за который вовсе не жалко было выложить почти непомерную сумму денег. Дорогой подарок даже для близкого друга, но профайлера это вовсе не смутило, напротив.  
      — Они замечательные, — наконец выносит вердикт доктор Лектер, довольно улыбаясь и с непонятной нежностью оглаживая будущие маленькие дополнения к его бесконечным костюмам-тройкам.  
Довольный собой, Уилл улыбается, а затем принимает ответный подарок.  
      — С Рождеством, — вкрадчивый тон и коварство в карих с красным проблеском глаз заставляют Грэма несколько насторожится.  
      Спешно сорвав ленточку, он приподнимает крышечку, удивленно глядя на содержимое. Конечно, он не строил предположений и был заранее рад любому подарку Ганнибала, но…  
      — Веточка омелы?.. — недоумения скрыть не получается, а уши вспыхивают. — Признаться, ожидал чего угодно. Если ты хочешь защитить меня от ночных кошмаров таким образом, тогда ты выбрал слишком радикальный метод.  
      — Не совсем, — Ганнибал улыбается одними глазами. — Я не знал об аллергии, а подарок… Скажем так, это ближе к поцелуям, чем к защите от демонов Морфея. Уилл, мы взрослые люди, а я не слепой.  
      Сердце на мгновение замирает в груди, когда робкая надежда вновь поднимает голову. Галстук внезапно становится очень тугим, но он не решается его ослабить. Здесь всегда было так душно?..  
      — И?  
      — И я подумал, что ты вправе распорядиться ею на свое усмотрение если не прямо сейчас, то на Новый год, на который ты также приглашен в мой дом.  
      Возможно, будь это не n-ный по счету бокал, а атмосфера менее располагающей, Грэм никогда бы не подумал о том, что происходящее сейчас реальность, а его светлое чувство может быть взаимным. Или, может, напротив, если бы он осознал реальность, то никогда бы не позволил сорваться с губ следующим словам.  
      — Каждый загадывает желание и, может быть, даже у меня есть шанс получить исполнение своего.  
      — Что ты загадал?  
      — Думаю, ты знаешь.  
      — Или думаю, что знаю.  
      Их взгляды пересекаются, и они находят ответ в глазах друг друга.  
      — Может, Новый год станет особенным для нас обоих?.. — предполагает Лектер, осторожно отставляя бокал в сторону.  
      — Или не станет, — уверенно заявляет Грэм, оставляя приглашение открытым.  
      Ганнибал мрачнеет, но его собеседник улыбается, а затем, проворно перегнувшись через разделяющее их пространство и схватив галстук своего друга, шепчет ему в губы: — Не понимаю зачем ждать целых шесть дней.  
      И поддается вперёд спешно, будто не давая передумать ни себе, ни Ганнибалу. Лёгкое, невесомое прикосновение губ, и оба замирают, не шевелясь и наслаждаясь лишь этим чувственным, хотя и почти детским, поцелуем. Где-то далеко раздаются взрывы фейерверков, а отблески искр засеивают комнату разноцветными бликами, но никто этого не замечает, всецело отдаваясь на милость чужих губ.  
  
      Спустя каких-то несколько месяцев, будет осознание, боль, предательство… — но потом, а сейчас… «Может быть, Рождество не так уж и плохо», — думает Уилл, загадывая ещё одно желание.  
      В конце концов, одно же исполняется в данную минуту.

**Author's Note:**

> Тридцать лет спустя, стоя на берегу воспеваемой поэтами Арно, мужчина с заметно серебрящимися от налета возраста волосами сожмет сухую веточку омелы, позволяя ей рассыпаться между пальцами и опасть на поверхность воды. Теплое воспоминание греет не хуже яркого тосканского солнца, если не вспоминать все то, что было после. Примириться с некоторыми вещами и привычками оказалось слишком сложным, чтобы остаться вместе. Они кружили друг друга годами прежде, чем слились в объятиях и их проглотил океан. Поглотил, и выплюнул на берег, почти бездыханных и сломанных.  
> Выжить обоим тоже оказалось непомерно сложно.
> 
> Тихий вздох над ухом, и со спины обнимают все такие же крепкие руки. Мужчина улыбается,немного косо из-за давнего шрама, и думает, что в конце концов способен смириться с чем угодно.  
> — Ti amo, amore mio, — скажут они в один голос, и один из них про себя отметит, что рождественские желания, несмотря ни на что всегда сбываются.
> 
> Выжить и примириться друг с другом было непомерно сложно, но когда великая любовь сдавалась, услышав нет?..


End file.
